This study is designed to determine the maximum tolerated dose of the combination if irinotecan followed by docetaxel administered on a q 3 week schedule; describe toxicities of the above, evaluate the effect of irinotecan on docetaxel pharmacokinetics, and seek preliminary evidence of therapeutic activity of the combination of drugs.